O mundo problemático de mayaCapitulo 5
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: Capitulo 5 da minha história viajante.


**Capitulo 5**

" _Algumas memórias quando menos você espera, retornam e como as ondas do mar de manhã cedo e no fim do dia, trazem sentimentos que você jamais esperava sofrer."_

Num outro dia, eu resolvi que iria visitar minha família. Estava com medo, o por que de todos estarem tão perturbados, eu resolvi que iria revê-los e acabar com aquela angustia que segurava meu coração. Quando eu cheguei lá levei um susto quando achei a casa completamente abandonada, inebriada pela poeira, entrei naquele lugar que me trazia tantas lembranças, rodei pela sala vazia com os moveis todos encobertos por lençóis brancos, tudo ali me trazia lembranças, tirei os lençóis de cima dos moveis, abri as janelas, e agora a luz que entrava pelos vitrais tão antigos tinham uma aparência tão bonita. Sentei naquele chão e fiquei ali por muito tempo, quando lembrei-me de ir no antigo cômodo que era meu quarto, levantei-me e fui caminhando até lá, parecia que eu estava vendo as pessoas pelo caminho, os barulhos, risos, conversas, podia sentir o cheiro do charuto do papai, o aroma do perfume da mamãe espalhado por suas roupas, podia vê-la no espelho se arrumando com sua magnitude, brilhava mais do que o par de brincos de diamante que ela tanto amava, como eu me lembro de ficar atrás das protas observando, se eu soubesse que me faria tanta falta observar papai lendo seu rotineiro jornal enquanto tomava seu café forte e sem açúcar. O quanto ele gostava daquilo... O quanto isso me faz falta hoje, queria que aqueles tempos voltassem, queria alguém cuidando de mim de novo, me abrindo os olhos e me abraçando, por onde será que eles andam? Talvez eu não veja mais as minhas origens já tão distorcidas na minha mente. Quando eu cheguei no quarto não agüentei e me derramei em lagrimas, meu sofrimento com todas aquelas lembranças era grande. Sentei-me na minha antiga cama quando me deparei com um antiguíssimo toca discos, tão empoeirado quando o disco, curiosa, liguei-o para escutar, a musica que tocava era a musica que minha vó cantava para me fazer dormir quando eu ainda era um pequenino bebe. Aquela musica me fez lembrar da sala de jantar, eu corri até lá, e tirei o lençol rapidamente do piano, com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, toquei aquela musica, mas faltava o final da minha vó, sempre faltava, sempre faltava um algo mais... Desapontada voltei até o quarto, pequei o toca discos levei-o comigo e ao chegar em casa fiquei ouvindo aquela musica, chega a ser doentio pensar que a ouvi tantas vezes, mas me trazia tantas lembranças...

Quando Shou chegou, deparou-se comigo deitada no chão em prntos ouvindo a musica no completo e total escuro, assustado ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido, eu não entendia por que o desespero dele afinal era normal eu chorar... Foi então quando eu olhei para minha saia branca que estava completamente vermelha, o chão estava sujo de sangue, eu não conseguia entender por que eu tinha perdido o meu bebe, o nosso bebe, comecei a chorar sem entender o porquê de o Shou estar olhando tão friamente para mim, o chão frio estava me agoniando como nunca, o barulho da chuva que costumava ser agradável me irritava, todo aquele sangue me agoniava, eu queria ajuda, não tinha forças para levantar-me, estendia a mão pedindo ao Shou mais ele não fazia nada, ficava me encarando com seu olhar frio esperando que eu morresse nunca me senti tão abandonada. Arrastei-me até a minha bolsa que estava na cama pra ligar pra uma ambulância e ele deu as costas e saiu andando, deixando no ar um "Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo" Afinal, o que eu teria feio para fazer com que ele ficasse daquele jeito? Eu após ligar para a ambulância, perdi a consciência e acordei no hospital na manhã seguinte com o barulho dos aparelhos medindo meus batimentos e as gotas de soro que caiam gota a gota indo diretamente para minha veias, quando olhei a minha volta havia um buquê de rosas num pote com água e do lado de fora, refletidos pelo vidro estavam Shou e Kay, de mãos dadas, eu não podia entender, o que aquela vadia estaria fazendo ali? Meu coração palpitava cada vez mais, o ar parecia faltar a minha boca, e vendo o sorriso falso dela para mim pude ver a felicidade dela em me ver ali impossibilitada, se ela quisesse eu estava vulnerável e ela poderia me matar a qualquer momento, eu estava assustada, mas o que mais me agoniava era o fato do Shou estar de mãos dadas com ela. Eu tentei desviar o olhar, chamei a enfermeira e pedi para ela que eu gostaria de falar com o Shou a sós, ela atendeu ao meu pedido, ele entrou com toda aquela posse arrogante dele, olhou para mim me rebaixando com o olhar e disse num tom sarcástico:

Um belo dia faz hoje não...

Talvez para você, para mim não! Qual o seu problema afinal de contas? Eu perdi o nosso filho e você continua como se não houvesse nada! E como se não bastasse ainda me aparece aqui de mãos dadas com essa vadia.

tsc, Ela não é vadia, ela é a mulher que me abriu os olhos e me mostrou quem você é de verdade. O que você fez com nosso filho é inadmissível, ela já me contou que você o abortou e que tinha mentido toda aquela historia de não ser amiga dela, eu sei que você é uma grande farsa que por anos me ludibriou, mas agora chega, você passou dos limites quando tirou a vida do nosso próprio filho!

Como assim aborto! Eu não abortei de propósito! Agora eu sou a mentirosa? Será que você prefere creditar nela?

Para falar a verdade, prefiro sim.

Então você pode ir embora e não volte aqui nunca mais!

Não tão cedo (disse Shou com um tom de voz mórbido)

Eu não quero mais ninguém aqui, eu vou chamar a enfermeira!

Ah não vai não! segurando-a

O que você vai fazer comigo?

Vou te mostrar na pele o quanto é ruim ter a vida tirada, transformá-la-ei em uma pintura feita em sangue e fios de cabelo, a palidez que o sol percorre, o sangue que contrasta com o luar e o roxo que será sua nova pintura. Numa perfeita harmonia, será a pintura real de um corpo morto com alma viva, seus cabelos negros irão contrastar com sua pele pálida, não esqueçais do presente que estou lhe dando e agradeceis a mim, seu mestre, todos os dias, que assim sejais feito o nosso pacto de vida onde me banharei em teu sangue doce como o sumo do morango, delicioso como tocar as nuvens com as pontas dos dedos, visão maravilhosa do paraíso onde te encontrarei nas relvas verdejantes.

Que tipo de droga é essa que você usou? Por que está falando essas coisas? Por que esse olhar? Pelo amor de deus, você está me assustando...

Não te assustais meu pequeno demônio abatido. Cuidar-te-emos, eu e Kay, seus novos mestres.

E numa fração de segundos, ele já estava com seus caninos em sua versão normal, gigantescos, e segurando-a pelo pescoço, após recitar seu texto mórbido, mordeu-a com toda a vontade e antes que esta desmaiasse viu o reflexo de Kay sorrindo no espelho também com seus caninos em, versão normal. Quando ela acordou, estava morta... Porém estava viva... Paradoxal, porém verdade. Ela sentiu seu pescoço queimando numa dor horrível, e quando olhou seu crucifixo estava a queimando, ela arrancou o pequeno colar, jogando-o no chão e olhando a marca deixada, seus cabelos estavam mais negros que o normal e suas mãos estavam misteriosamente brancas demais, ela estava sentindo uma enorme sede por sangue, não estava bem, com certeza não. Assustada, ela pegou um espelho em sua bolsa mas para seu desespero, sua imagem não se refletia, ela olhou para o lado e viu Kay sorrindo com seus caninos extremamente grandes com a mão na frente da boca e um olhar arrogante. Shou estava relaxado na cadeira e quando ela encontrou o seu olhar, ele a mandou um beijo, o que a deixou com raiva. Aflita ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, teria ela realmente tornado-se um ser das trevas... foi quando Kay suspirou, e andou até perto da cama como um gato, sua roupa de couro a deixava apavorada. Kay disse com palavras entre sorrisos:

Bom, desculpe por qualquer coisa, mas eu precisava transformar o Shou em um vampiro como eu. Você estava me impedindo, eu te adoro, mas você estava atrapalhando meus planos, queria voltar a ser sua amiga, mesmo tendo feito tantas besteiras com você. Alias Shou, tudo foi uma mentira, ela não abortou por querer, eu no dia da sorveteria troquei o calmante que ela guardava na bolsa por um remédio que causa aborto. Sem ela perceber, e planejei tudo, armei tudo bem armado.

O que você fez já ta feito, mas como eu adorei esse negocio de ser vampiro, eu vou te perdoar (disse Shou bocejando)

Como assim? Vocês dois destruíram o meu sonho e agora fica por isso mesmo? De jeito nenhum... alguém tem que me explicar isso!

Acalme-se amiga... sua vida vai ser bem melhor assim, acredite. O sangue é o sumo divino, deixe sangrar seu coração, submergir a amargura no seu coração e deixe desvanecerem-se as memórias mal amadas que te percebem, demude sua dor em alegria. E aprenda a apreciar o sangue.

Você deve estar com sede não está? A enfermeira está chegando... pode perpetrar seu primeiro assassinato e assim perfazer sua entrada para a UVAN _(União dos vampiros assassinos noturnos)_.

Sua sede por sangue era tanto que ela, mesmo com pena da pobre enfermeira trucidou-a, martirizou-a, e mesmo ouvindo as suplicas da miserável mulher que agora sofria com a dor mortificante, continuou, sentia um prazer imenso em beber de teu sangue... Atormentada, parou e vestiu suas roupas voltando ao seu rosto e caninos normais, assim foi feito também por Kay e por Shou que deixaram o local do crime doentio o mais rápido possível, o contraste entre o corpo roxo e vermelho em cima dos lençóis brando era incrivelmente lindo, e os cabelos estirados banhados em sangue faziam com que a pintura se torna-se cada vez mais perfeita dos detalhes.

Se me permite alvitrar cara Kay, eu devo advertir que não recomendo que faça isso com as pessoas miserais, porém o prazer que eu tive em tomar o sangue daquela mulher foi incrível. Afinal, o que é UVAN e por que eu deveria entrar para esse tipo de organização?

Olhe minha querida, a UVAN é a organização que vem chacinando mais de milhares de mortais a milhões de anos, catástrofes grandes são sempre uma forma que o jornal tendencioso arruma para enganar as pessoas, eles sabem do risco que correm se não ludibriarem a população... E sabem que nos somos superiores. A UVAN vislumbra um futuro paradisíaco para o mundo, quando este só terá a nossa raça. Um futuro distante que é sonho e pesadelo. Devemos rememorar que se só existirem vampiros, não existiram humanos para nos extinguirmos com o sangue, por isso ainda estamos arrumando um jeito de que nosso plano não nos afete, como dar um tiro para o alto e levar ele de volta na cabeça. A UVAN é composta por ataúdes, todos nos da associação, veneramos nossos deuses, Dracula e nosferatus. Para entrar na associação basta você ter sido mordido por algum membro e aceitar os termos, qualquer um que sair da linha ou infligir as regras sofrerá as conseqüências. Só é permitido matar um humano por dia, e transformar um em vampiro por semana, senão o crescimento desenfreado de vampiros e o numero de mortes de humanos iria nos amaneirar. Agora o que preciso saber é se você aceita ser nossa companheira!

Hm, Acho que é o jeito né...

Que bom que aceita, vamos te levar lá para receber as boas vindas, o seu uniforme, crachá e número de identificação.

Eu não podia nem mesmo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo... Eu sempre achei isso tão improvável, tão mórbido. Tão fora da realidade em que vivia, mas agora passou a ser rotina minha, parte do cotidiano, ver aquelas cenas que antes me pareciam tão horrendas e hoje me parecem tão poéticas, a palidez, as olheiras, o cabelo preto contrastando com o vermelho do sangue que mancha a roupa rasgada, e o gostinho de sangue que resta nos caninos. Tudo formando uma composição perfeita, um quadro pintado com os dedos, o sumo da realidade que agora fazia parte da realidade dos meus dias que não eram mais tão sem graça. Eu achava aquele uniforme de couro preto lindo, a bota com seu salto, o óculos de sol, tudo numa união tão perfeita. Era difícil acreditar que tudo estava indo tão bem, eu até que gostava de tudo aquilo. Minha existência continuava sendo provada pela chacina nada altruísta que eu cometia todos os dias de minha vida, o meu gosto por sangue, o nosso gosto por sangue, aumentava cada vez mais, eu e meu amado mestre Shou continuamos seguindo juntos nosso caminho de morte e dor onde estávamos no precipício direto para o fim. Kay continuou com seu antigo e misterioso namorado, Chinchu que alias estava sempre ao nosso lado. Minha historia termina aqui enquanto eu me banho com a luz vermelha do luar remanescente. Espero um dia poder rever os velhos amigos que me fazem tanta falta... Não me transformei numa assassina por querer, as conseqüências pediram por isso... espero um dia voltar a ser o que eu era antes, impossível, improvável, portanto termino aqui a historia da minha vida inacabada por entre rabiscos do meu destino mal tracejado.


End file.
